First Sight
by KenzieKAT
Summary: I knew that Kim would look at me and I'd have to ignore her, like always but at least before I had a choice, and as if to prove me right, as soon as I walked into the door I heard someone's pulse quicken, a sigh, then ,"Hi, Jared." Then a gasp.
1. First Sight

Ok, so all day has been fine, but no one so far had _ever_ been able to keep it together for their first day back at work or school. And I doubted I'd be the first. I was never really good with my temper, but _way_ better than Paul. Way better.

I already had a close call today when Chris, Brady, and Collin were mouthing off about Sam. If they knew what Sam went through on a daily basis, they'd probably never be able to look any one of us in the eye again. And it didn't really help that Brady and Collin's parents were both Quileute, and they'd probably end up phasing and joining us. Chris was just… I don't even know. He was from some like… big state somewhere. So… No Quileute-ness in him.

I hated Mrs. Navako's English class, not only was the teacher major pain in my butt, but it was so _boring._ It's not like I don't already know how to speak English.

I took my seat quickly, trying to ignore the stares and whispering about how I had gotten so ripped (which was AWESOME) if I do say so myself.

"Ok, class." Mrs. Navako started, "Take out a pencil and paper and write a two page journal about your weekend. Please try to be as descriptive as you can." She Sat down at her desk after that, and started grading papers or something like that. I dug around in my pockets, but I didn't find anything to write with.

I tapped on the shoulder of the girl sitting next to me. She tensed a little bit, but looked over at me. It felt like all the wind had been knocked out of my body, but in a good way. I never thought I had ever seen anything so perfect. She was my everything. All I wanted to do was make sure she was happy.

"Do you... have a, uh... a pencil?" I asked her dumbly. She just looked at me like I was crazy, but handed one to my anyways. I took it, but didn't start writing anything. "What's your name?" I asked her. She stopped writing, looked straight ahead, then slowly turned her face to me. There was a look of pure hatred written on it. Dang! If looks could kill.

"Kim." She spat, then started writing again. Hurtful...

"Start on your journal Jared." Ms. Navako said, after noticing I was just staring.

Like someone had electrocuted me, I jerked my gaze from Kim's face, and back onto my blank piece of paper.

"Fine." I replied, coldly, and started writing about some movie I watched. Like I was going to write about how I transformed into a wolf, went on patrol and killed a vampire. that just wasn't gonna be happening anytime soon.

Luckily I sat next to Paul, so I knew I wasn't going to be the only one lying about what I did.

I couldn't care less about this paper, so I started writing as big as I could so it would take less time. After I got the whole page covered, I went back to staring at Kim. Kim, it was such a pretty name for a pretty girl. Oh _Gosh_! I'm already whipped!

I heard my name from somewhere, but I didn't care enough to see who it was. When someone pushed on both of my shoulders and yelled my name I tore my gaze from Kim yet again. "Jared?" Ms. Navako asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yes?"

"The _answer_?" She demanded.

"Uh… 14?" I guessed, and then remembered that we were in English.

"Wrong. Now I suggest that you stop staring at Ms. Kimberly, and pay attention." She said, and then got back to her lesson. Stupid teacher.

I looked back over at Kim, afraid I had embarrassed her, but she was smiling, and looking down, pretending to take notes. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest, and saw her cheeks take on a dark red. Great! She's never gonna forgive me! But to my relief she had been trying to fight a smile, and lost the battle, but she bit her lip to try and hide it a little bit, but it didn't work.

The rest of the class I couldn't stop staring at Kim. One time Paul kicked the leg of my chair, and I almost fell. Then he whispered. "You're drooling." But flashed me a smile so I knew he was making fun of me.

"Jerk." I muttered, ignoring him and going back to staring.

It was like that the whole class. I would stare, 10 to 15 minutes later, Paul would find some way to get my attention, then make fun of me. I couldn't wait for him to imprint so I could give him some major pay back.

The bell rang right when Paul kicked my shin for the 100th time. Everyone ran out of the room, not waiting for the teacher to assign the homework, and rushed to their cars.

After class, I saw her in the hallway, and I ran after her… ignoring the foul language from the people I knocked down, and Paul reminding me about the meeting at Sam's. "Kim!" I called, and she turned around.

"Me?" She looked startled that I was actually talking to her.

"Um, sorry if I embarrassed you in English." I said when I reached her, rubbing the back of my neck.

I watched her eyes roam up my arms, probably checking out my _amazing_ muscles if I do say so myself. "It's ok. I don't mind." Her voice was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my whole life.

"Well… I was just wondering why you were so hateful to me…" I said, but let my voice trail off. She looked shocked, so I took a deep breath. "Mind if I walk you home?" I asked quickly.

"Um… sure." She said, and turned to start walking.

We were at the door to the students' parking lot, it's a good thing I had English last, if I had to say bye now, I'd probably die. We walked outside, and she shivered because of the wind. Without thinking, I draped an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close to me. I could hear her heat beat speed accelerate, and I smiled slightly.

The wind blew harder, and colder, so I pulled her even closer to my body. "Wow, you're really warm." She noted. "Like… Like you have a fever. Are you ok?" She asked, looking up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes. She moved her arm to feel my cheek. She pulled it back, and looked up at my eyes as if she was looking for an answer.

"Yeah… I uh, guess that… the um… heat from the school hasn't… worn off yet." I stuttered. It hurt me to lie to her, but I didn't want to tell her that I was a wolf; I didn't want to scare her off. Even though I only felt like this about her I can't imagine what would happen if I lost her… I shuddered, and she looked back down.

She was already my everything and I had only imprinted on her like 45 minutes ago...


	2. Date

"So, I was wonder- what are you- Um…" I was just trying to talk to her! Jeez this girl is gonna drive me crazy... but she looked up at me with a confused look on her face, but there was humor in her eyes so I didn't really care that I made an idiot of myself.

"Sorry, let me start again. Wouldyou... liketogoonadatewithme?" I asked quickly.

"What?" She asked, smiling up at me.

My mind went blank. "Sorry… um… Do you wanna go out? Like, with me? Together?" I stuttered. Gosh, I sounded like an idiot.

She laughed a little bit. "Sure." She sighed. I smiled down at her. "Well, we're here." She said, and looked in the driveway. "My mom's home, but… do you wanna come in?" She asked.

I nodded my head. She smiled again. She took her key out of her bag, and stuck it in the lock, turned it, and opened the door. In the process of walking in, she threw her bag on the back of the couch, took her key and put it in a little bowl on the shelf next to the coat closet, and pulled off her jacket and threw it in there.

I smiled at her seems-to-be-every-day-routine. She finally turned to me. "Um, mom's out with a friend right now. So it's just us two." She said, and bit her lip nervously.

Oh, please tell me she's not thinking what I think she's thinking. "Kim? You know we're never gonna do anything… that you're not ready for, right?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

After she decided I was being genuine she nodded and looked down. "Um… I have to start dinner, so… you can help if you want." She said, shrugging and walking into the kitchen.

I laughed. "Do you _really _trust me in the kitchen?" He joked.

"Good point." She said, and scampered all around the kitchen to get what she needed.

We were just talking about random things. Favorites and least favorites mostly. I heard a car pulling into the driveway, and she heard it honk. "Oh gosh." She whispered. She turned to face me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the other side of the kitchen.

"Um… do you wanna stay? For dinner? My parents won't mind, but you'll be 'interviewed' by them. You can still make a break for it." She said, nervously.

"Well, after watching you cook all day, I don't think I'll be able to turn down food right now." I said, and she relaxed a little bit. "Or ever." I muttered.

"Hey, Kim!" She mom yelled.

"In the kitchen." Kim called, and her mom walked in. She froze when she saw me. I smiled a little bit.

And just like Kim said they would, as soon as everyone got sat down and began to eat, her parents drilled me. I looked over at Kim a few times, and she was blushing furiously.

"Jared? What are your intentions on dating my daughter?" Her dad asked me.

Kim almost choked on her water. "Um, dad? Just a friend." She said, after she stopped coughing.

"Oh." Her dad didn't look too convinced. I however was a little bit shocked at her reaction. 'Just a friend' well I guess that's what we were… but…

"Um, honey? I think the dog needs some food." Kim's mom said when he was done eating.

"Thank you." Kim whispered. Her mom smiled at her.

"So, just friends?" Kim's mom asked.

"Yes, Crystal. Just friends." Kim said, looking down.

"You should know better than to call your mother by her first name." Her mother scolded playfully.

"My mom's name was Crystal, too. The last time I called her that-" I trailed off, chuckling.

"What, did she spank you or something?" Crystal asked.

"Um, no… she locked me outside for a few days. Let me tell you: Grass? Does _not_ taste good." I said, laughing.

I had the whole table (Kim and her mom) clutching their stomachs and tears running out of their eyes, and I decided this was a good time to tell them about me and Kim.

"Um, Mr. K?" I asked, and he stopped laughing, but still smiled.

"It's Clark." He said, smiling.

"Earlier today Kim and I were talking." I noticed how she froze up, and I could tell she was praying I wouldn't say what I was about to. "and she agreed to go out to dinner with me on Saturday." I said, eyeing her. She nodded slightly.

"Well, I think that's a splendid idea!" Crystal said.

"And _where_ will this dinner be?" Clark asked.

"Just a restaurant somewhere in town." I promised.

"Ok, have her back by 11:30." He said. I could tell he was just dying of excitement on the inside, but tried to play the 'I'm-a-tough-dad' game with me. I nodded seriously, and he looked please. I heard Kim release her breath in a relaxed sigh.

All through the week we hung out, never going out on our own or anything, just between classes, drives home, and helping with homework. Little things like that.

I pulled into Kim's driveway on Saturday night. She came barreling out of the door with a furious blush on her face. Wonder what 'talk' she got. I smiled, and unlocked the door. She jumped in. "Go!" She commanded, and I peeled out of there. She seemed pretty content when we were out of the neighborhood.

The drive there was silent, and I had no problem with that, it was a comfortable silence. The blush on her cheeks was gone and I was a little disappointed. She was so cute when she blushed. When I parked, she was out of the car before I even unbuckled. I gasped, and quickly got out.

"Why such a rush?" I asked, taking her hand in mine. She sighed, and leaned against me the best she could while walking.

"Sorry, I'm just anxious I guess." She said, and we entered the restaurant.

"Reservation. Jared." I said, and the lady led us to a quiet booth with little candles in the middle. (I had to pay extra for that) Kim seemed a little nervous that we were around fire. I'd have to ask her about that later.

"Drinks?" She asked, and I looked at Kim.

"Water." She said quietly.

"Two waters." I said, never taking my eyes away from her face. The lady sniffed, and left. I guess she'd been hoping we were related or something. "So, why were your cheeks so red?" I asked, and they grew darker again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Yes, you do. Now com-"

"Two waters!" The lady yelled, cutting me off, and effectively grasping the attention of my date. I growled quietly.

"Oh, did I say water? I meant a Coke." Kim said, looking sorry.

"Fine, do you want a Coke, too?" She asked, looking down at me. Kim smiled at me.

"Um… No. How about a Dr Pepper." I said, pretending to be interested in the menu.

"Ok, whatever you guys want." She said, grabbing the glasses.

"Oh, if it's ok… Can I still keep the water?" Kim asked, looking up at the waitress whose name was 'Tammy'.

"Sure, sweetheart." She snapped, and grabbed my water. "Do you want to keep yours, too?" She asked.

I pretended to deliberate. "No… Yeah, actually I would… No, I don't need any more to drink than what I've got coming. Just go ahead and take it." I said, smiling up at her.

She grabbed my glass, almost spilling it, and when she turned the corner Kim and I started laughing like crazy. "You're more like me than I thought. Hey, wanna really mess her?" I asked, as she came back with our drinks. "Just follow my lead."

"Alright, here's your drinks." She said, setting them down. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you." I said, taking a sip. "Um…" I began.

"What?" She asked.

"I wanted a Root Beer." I said, slowly pushing my cup towards her.

"There's too much ice in mine." Kim said, sighing. The lady seemed to be holding in some serious bad words, because she valued her job.

"So what was the brilliant plan of yours?" She asked, taking of drink of her water.

"We're gonna mess with our orders. Just-"

"Follow your lead, got it." She said quickly.

"Alright, hope the drinks are right this time." She said.

I took a slow drink of mine, and nodded. As did Kim.

She sighed. "Alright, now are you ready to order?" She asked.

I ordered the first thing I looked at, and she wrote it down, as did Kim.

She sighed again in relief. Then walked off. "Alright, so you're going to complain about the sides, and how the food is touching." She nodded, and smiled. "If there's meat on mine, I'll say I'm a vegetarian, and order something else. Alright?" She nodded again and we started to just talk like we would on a normal date.

"Ok, one cheese ravioli with mustard, and a supreme steak." She said, setting it down in front of us. Kim blanched.

"Um, I can't eat this." She said, and Tammy glared at her.

"Why not?"

"The food is touching," She said, pointing to her plate, "and I don't like the sides."

"Yeah… I'm a vegetarian." I said, pushing the steak away, and pretending to gag. "Poor cow. Never had a chance." I said, and made fake tears come to my eyes.

"Alright… I'm just gonna get someone else to help you guys." She said, and started to walk off. Kim grabbed her wrist. "What?"

"I want you though! You're the only one who's put up with us for this long." She pleaded and the lady sighed.

"Alright, what do you want to switch the sides with?" She asked.

We both walked out of that place laughing hysterically. Poor Tammy.


	3. Patrol

I pulled out of the parking lot, and looked at the time. "Hey, we've still got two hours to spare, you want go somewhere?" I asked, and her eyes widened.

"Sure," She agreed, and I drove her to the beach. She got out of my truck, the wind blowing lightly around her making her hair whip around her face. God, I loved her, I thought. "I love this place," She said, smiling. Her little nose wrinkled when she did it, and I couldn't help smile along with her.

"Yeah, I come here to think sometimes." I said, taking her tiny hand in mine. She tensed a little bit, but held me back.

"What made you notice me?" She asked suddenly. I turned to her, and she had a sad expression on her face and worry in her eyes.

"Kim," I whispered, and she looked away from me and sat down, pulling her hand out of mine. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact but sat down next to her. "Kim, look at me." I told her, and when she didn't I gently took her face in my hands, and made her face me. "Kim, you're beautiful, smart, kind, you care about people, and I need you." I said, pulling her closer to me and taking her in my arms.

She sniffed, and wiped her face, "So, it wasn't just because my body changed over summer?" She asked, and I looked down at her.

"What? No! You really think I would… Kim, I thought… I thought you liked me better than that." I said, hurt that she thought I only wanted her for her body.

"But what made you _see_ me?" She asked, sadly. I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Listen to me Kimberly Anne Jones," I said, using her full name. She looked up at me shocked. "I have never felt this way about anyone before. Never, and I never will think about another girl as long as I'm alive. I think you're the one for me, and I don't plan on giving you up anytime soon. I won't leave you until you tell me too," I said gently.

She looked up and me, and sighed. She smiled, and I leaned my forehead against hers. I don't know how long we sat there just looking at each other, but it had to be a while because suddenly she gasped and stood up. "I have to get home." She said, and started running for the truck. I caught up with her easily and slid in the driver's side. She buckled herself in, and I drove as fast and as carefully as I could.

We pulled up at her house with five minutes to spare. She unbuckled herself, and got out. I did too, and she gave me a questioning look. I walked up to her, and took her hand. "I'm walking you to the door," I said, softly.

"Thank, Jared. For everything. It was wonderful." She said, looking up at me. We were on her doorstep, and I started leaning into her. She looked nervous and her heart beat was picking up by the second. I brought my hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. She brought her hands to the waistband of my shorts. My lips met hers softly, and she froze. This was obviously her first kiss.

She didn't really know what to do and I could tell, so I made it quick. I pulled my lips from hers, and gently kissed her forehead. She let go of my shorts, and I backed away. "Goodnight, Kim." I said, smiling at her. Her breath left her body, and her heart beat increased dramatically.

"Goodnight." She gasped, and turned away from me mortified.

I walked back up to her and turned her around. "Hey, don't be embarrassed." I said, taking my hands off of her. "Don't worry; I had a great time tonight." I said, and kissed her forehead again. She smiled, and kissed my chin. "See? You're getting better." I stated, then walked away.

She quickly entered the house, and shut and locked the door. Her parents were probably asleep, so she was being quiet. I pulled out of her driveway, and circled around the house so I could see in her window. She was clutching at her phone with the biggest grin on her face. I smiled knowing I did that to her. Paul came out of the forest in his wolf form, and I frowned. Paul had taken my shift so I could go on my date, so now I had to do his. I held up my hand signaling for five minutes. He nodded, and disappeared.

I sped home, parked my truck leaving a note on it in case my parents woke up or something, stripped and phased.

_About time, man. I was starting to think we were gonna lay her out._ Paul said, amused. I growled sharply

_Don't talk about her like that!_ I yelled in my head.

_Paul, leave it. Jared, cover the northern border_ Sam said, and I sped that way thinking about Kim.

She looked amazing tonight. Her face was really red most of the time, especially when I kissed her. The feeling of her amazingly soft lips on mine was-

_Dude! Do you_ mind?_ I plan on stomaching my food_!

_Yeah? Well it's a lot cleaner than what _you_ think about!_ I yelled back.

Paul growled. _At least I'm not repressed,_ he though, and smiled in his thoughts at the waitress.

_Hm… I think I might go to that restaurant sometime,_ He said, thinking about her moaning his name

_EW! 'I plan in stomaching my food' _I mimicked.

_Boys, cut it out! Paul, no more. Jared, _I winced thinking he was going to tell me to stop thinking about Kim. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. She's my life now.

_Oh, gag me_ Paul though.

_With pleasure,_ I said, earning a few mental images I really could've lived without.

_Sorry, when I hear the 'P' word I think about the 'S' word_ Paul said, and (in his mind) wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I had to fight the urge to run over to him and tear his throat out for thinking about Kim like that. _Anyways!_ Sam thought, interrupting us._ I think Embry Call might be phasing soon._

_Call, Call? Call. Why does that name sound so familiar? _Paul asked.

_You made out with his cousin once. _I said, remembering Kathy. She was really pretty, and I could see why Paul was so interested in her. She had a big chest, and a big butt. I don't know why, but that seemed to be a turn on for him.

_Hey! She was hot! Don't judge Mr. Kim-lips-sucker_ Paul sneered.

_Whatever_

_Man, from now on when Jared's got a date, you two are _not_ patrolling together._ Sam thought. _Alright, you guys get some sleep. I'll take over from here._ Sam though, and Paul was gone in an instant. I started running straight to Kim's house.

_Jared? Don't push her. You'll regret it_ He warned and I thanked him then phased. I slipped my shorts on, and climbed up to her window. She was asleep, in booty shorts and a thin tank top.

I slipped her window up silently, and walked over to her. She had her head hanging off the bed, and her feet mashed up against the wall. I gently pulled her upright, letting her lay against my chest. She wasted no time wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my chest. I wanted to stay here all night and just with my angel in my arms but I couldn't.

I didn't want to push her.

I gently turned so her hold on me loosened, and her head fell back. I quickly caught it, and laid it down on her pillow. I could tell she was exhausted. I picked up her legs, and slid them under her blanket so she wouldn't get cold. She moved her head and moaned. I froze, about to jump out the window. She moaned again, but this time it was more of a word. 'Jared,' she moaned again. 'No, don't leave,' She begged reaching out for something. When her hand landed on my chest she relaxed. 'Stay with me,'

I didn't know what to do. If I stayed but she woke up I'd have to explain how I got in here, but if I left and she wanted me to stay I'd be betraying the imprint. I decided to leave, just to avoid her questions I know she'd ask.

I moved her hand over my heart. "This will always be yours," I whispered, then moved it over her heart.


	4. Sam and Emily

When I woke up, I was dizzy and confused. I knew for a fact that I had fallen asleep with my head hanging off my bed, and my feet pushed against the wall. I got up quickly and noticed my window opened. I slowly walked over to it, and picked up the little note.

_ Hey, just want you to know that I couldn't stop thinking about you and I had a great time _

_ Love always :)_

_ -Jared_

I smiled, and placed the note in my top drawer. I wondered if I should call Jared and ask if he wanted to hang out, but then realized I didn't have his number. I sighed, and pushed the window down slowly. I got the note back out and laughed at the cute smiley face. The heart next to _Love always :) _was pretty cute, too.

"Kim!" My mom yelled from the living room.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"There's someone on the phone for you!" She yelled back.

"Tell them I'm not here."

"Erm… it's Jared…" She said, and I tore my door open and clawed the phone out of her hand.

"Hello?" I said, taking the phone back into my room.

"Get my note?" He asked, and I blushed.

"Yeah, I did."

"So… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today?" he asked so hopeful.

I was about to answer him when I saw movement outside my window. I gasped. "What? What's wrong?" Jared demanded.

"Hold on just a second," I whispered, walking closer to the window.

"Kim? Tell me what's going on," He said, and I shushed him. He sighed, but waited.

I saw a wolf hidden in the trees watching me. I gasped again and dropped to my knees. "Jared," I whimpered into the phone.

"What? What's wrong?" He demanded.

"There- There… outside my house… silver… animal" I stuttered and I hear Jared punch something and glass shattering. He cursed.

"I'll be right there." He said and hung up.

About five seconds later I heard the wolf snarling outside my window and looked. There were two wolves fighting, and they weren't being very quiet about it. Then they both froze when a jet black one showed up. The silver one took off, while the jet black one and the other… I'm gonna name them Bob and Rob. Bob looked at Rob like they were talking, but I didn't see their mouths moving. Rob's eyes snapped to mine, and I felt comforted.

I heard my front door open and slam shut. I looked down to see my dad with a shot gun. "No!" I screamed and hit the window. My dad froze and he looked up at me. I shook my head down at him, and he looked back. There where Bob and Rob were was just empty.

I sighed, and saw Jared running down the sidewalk. My dad stopped him. _Oh, Lord_ I though, and ran outside. I tried to put on my scared face, and ran up to them.

"What are you doing just standing here?" I yelled, taking Jared's hand and pulling him inside.

"Kim-" I glared at him, and he seemed to realize what I was doing. "We need to get you inside. Did you hear those _stupid, _wolves?" He asked, shooting a look into the woods. I just looked at him like he was crazy and pulled him inside. I saw my dad put the gun in the garage and get in his car to go to work.

When he was in my living room I threw my arms around his neck, and he bent down to wrap his arms around my waist. "I'm so glad you're here." I whispered, and his hand smoothed out my hair.

"I'll be wherever you need me to be," He whispered, and we pulled away from each other. I sighed, feeling protected with him here. He looked down at my eyes, and his face started getting closer to mine.

I leaned up, and just as our lips were about to meet I pulled away. I looked down, and realized I was in short shorts and a tank top on front of Jared. My face started getting really hot. "Um… I'll give you a minute." He said, and moved to sit on my couch.

"Ok… just don't go anywhere." I told him and he smiled and nodded. I ran back into my room, threw on the first shirt and jeans I found, tore my hair brush through my hair and ran into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth trying to be thorough but quick. When I was done, I walked back out into the living room. I didn't see Jared anywhere, and I thought he had left. "Jared?"

"Kitchen." He said, and I walked in there. He was just pulling a bowl out of the microwave. "What? I'm hungry." He said, and got a spoon. "You should know that I can never turn down food." He smiled, and I swear my heart melted.

I smiled. "Of course not." I said, and walked over to him. He took a spoonful of oatmeal but stopped. He slowly set the spoon back down and ran his fingertips over my cheek. I shivered, and leaned into his touch, closing my eyes. He started running his fingers all over my face, leaving warm trails behind. I sighed, and leaned closer. After a few seconds I realized his fingers had stopped. I almost opened my eyes to look at him, but his hand went behind my head, and lips met mine.

I was shocked, and tensed up. He jumped away from me, then. "I'm sorry." He said, watching me. I just looked at him.

"Um…" I said, trying to say something.

Jared walked up to me. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He said, reaching for his bowl and shoving some of the oatmeal in his mouth.

"You didn't… You just kind of surprised me." I said, taking a breath.

He dropped his bowl like he was in a trance, luckily it landed up, and the spoon next to it. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes," I moved closer to him, and he stepped up to me.

"Good," He whispered, looking at my lips, then my eyes. He started leaning in again, and closed his eyes. I tilted my head to the side a little bit, and his nose skimmed mine. His lips were so close to mine, and getting closer. He finally pushed his lips against mine, and he moved so I was against the counter with his hands on either side of me.

I didn't know what to do with my hands, and Jared seemed to know that, so he took my right hand in his and drew it up around his neck. He did the same with the other one, and then his hands were on my hips. His tongue skimmed across my bottom lip.

My mom opened the door and shut it. Jared quickly went back to his bowl and sat down casually. I faced him while trying to get my breathing under control. "Hey, Kim. Jared?" He nodded, and my mom left. I sighed, and Jared came back over to me.

"Well, that was close," He said, and I nodded.

"Um, let's go up to my room." I said, jerking my thumb over my shoulder.

"Ok, lead the way." He nodded towards the hallway.

"Right… I'll just do that." I muttered, walking down the hall and pushing my door open.

"Wow, nice room." He said, looking around. He noticed my king sized bed and frowned.

"What?"

"How come you get a bigger bed than me, but I'm bigger than you?" He pouted, and I smiled.

I just shook my head, and reached up and kissed his pout away. I let my lips linger on his for a second and pulled back. He was smiling down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I heard a camera go off, and Jared's head snapped up to someone I had never seen before holding a camera.

"Paul. Leave," Jared practically growled, shoving me behind me.

"Fine, but Emily keeps bugging Sam about meeting her." Paul said, nodding at me. I gave a small wave, and we waved back.

"Great, now go." Jared said coldly.

"You're not still mad about this morning are you?" He asked, and Jared just made that growling sound again.

I stepped up to his side, and placed my hand on his arm. Under my touch he seemed to calm a little bit and I was thankful for that. "Paul, you should probably go," I said, shutting my door in his face.

"Hey!" He yelled through the door, then I heard footsteps as he (hopefully) left.

Jared started laughing, and pulled me back to sit on my bed. He pulled me down next to him, and cupped my face. He kissed me so softly like he thought I'd break. I tried to wrap my arms around his neck, but he just held my hands tightly in his. I made a whining sound against his lips, and his hands left mine to wrap around my waist.

He pulled me on his lap, so I was straddling him. I blushed, but wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled under me, and ran his hands down my sides. I pulled away from him, and he whined. I just smiled at him, and got off. "So when are we going?" I asked, headed for my door.

"I guess right now," he said, standing up and walking me out the door. "Shouldn't you tell your parents where you're going?"

"No… dad's at work and mom's probably upstairs in the bath or something. Call me crazy, but I don't want to walk in on that." I joked, taking his large hand in mine. He opened the front door for me, while I grabbed my sweatshirt.

"You probably won't need that again." He said, and ran his fingers down my arm.

I just nodded and wrapped it around my waist, tying the sleeves together. He rolled his eyes, and pulled me out of the door. I shivered and shot him a look. I was about to take my sweatshirt off, when he slid his arm around my shoulders. I blushed, and looked down. I wasn't used to guys wanting to show that they liked me.

I was the loner with no friends' at school. So no one knew me… hardly any of the teachers remembered I was in their classes.

"Why are you so warm?" I asked, leaning my head against his arm.

"It's hereditary," He said, laughing.

"Like a disease?"

"No… it only happens to a few people… it's complicated. I'll tell you about it later. Right now, just try not to say too much and agree with Emily." He said, laughing.

I nodded, and he opened the door to a house I've passed a thousand times before, but never noticed.

"Kim!" The one I'm guessing was Emily yelled, running to me and wrapping me in her arms. I saw her scars, but they were gone so fast I didn't have time to react, and by the time she pulled back I was totally used to them.

"You must be Emily," I said, laughing with her like we were friends from High School instead of just meeting.

"Yep, that's me." She said, and hugged me again.

"So… Emily. Why don't you let Kim breathe for a moment?" A man asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sam Uley?" He nodded, and I smiled. "Nice to meet you," Jared just looked over at me with confusion in his eyes, but as soon as his eyes met mine there was nothing but love in them. Sam and Emily quickly left to go into what I guessed was the kitchen, even though I hardly noticed them.

The way Jared was looking at me was so intense I didn't think I'd ever be able to look away. After someone walked in quietly, waited a second and then slammed the door loudly, I jumped. Jared let out another sound that resembled a growl, and I just settled for a glare. Paul just laughed.

Jared pushed him against the wall, and Paul quickly lunged at Jared. The two boys quickly tumbled out of the front door and Sam sighed and followed. "Not again," I heard him mutter.

"Kim? Could you come help me?" Emily asked, and I walked in the kitchen to help her. "Don't worry, they do that every day." She laughed.

"Oh, so it's totally normal for them to throw each other around?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, they do it all the time." She laughed, and I forced a smiled. She laid a hand on my shoulder. "They'll be fine, promise."

I nodded, and started cleaning the greasy dishes. Two warm arms wrapped around my waist, and I dropped everything in my hands. "Hello, there." Jared whispered in my ear. I giggled and let him pull me into the living room.

"I'm supposed to be helping Emily."

"She'll be fine," He said, kissing my nose. I rolled my eyes, and he kissed my lips. Any anger I had was immediately out the window. I placed my hands on his shoulders, while one moved to his neck, and the other slid down to rest on his chest. He pulled away from me, and smiled. "You know you're getting better at that." He said, and I pretended to be offended.

"Was I bad before?"

"No, but practice makes perfect." He said, closing his eyes and leaning closer to me. Our lips met again, and Jared's hand went behind my neck to hold me there. I smiled into the kiss, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I moaned, despite my struggles to keep it down. My moan must have triggered something inside of him, because he kept pushing me back until he was hovering over me. I moved my hands from around his neck, and moved them to his chest. I pushed against him, but he didn't even seem to notice.

I tried shoving harder, but he didn't notice that either. My vision was starting to get blurry, and I started getting dizzy. I moved my hands to his hair, threading my fingers in it. I gave a hard tug, and I think he finally got the message.

He pulled away from me, but I just stayed laying there. The dizziness was starting again, and I sighed.

"Kim! Kim? Kim wake up! Kim!" I heard Jared saying worried above me. I opened my eyes slightly, and Jared sighed ducking his head, then picking it back up again. "You, little girl are going to end up killing me." He said, wrapping his arm all the way around my shoulders, and helping me to sit up.

I saw Sam and Emily fighting smiles at how I had just passed out while making out with my boyfriend. I blushed, and hid my face in Jared's shoulder. He was shaking and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. Paul however just stumbled out of the kitchen with his arms wrapped around his waist. "Wow, that was defiantly a YouTube moment." He said, patting me on the back. Jared shifted, and I heard a smack.

"Well, now that that's over with… why don't we eat?" Emily said, and ducked when the three guys ran over to the kitchen. She sat down next to me. "Hey. Don't let them get to you," She said, hugging me. "You sure did give Jared a scare. He though he killed you from 'His Excessive Make Out Skills'" she said, trying to mimic him… failing miserably.

"Um… thanks." I mumbled, and Jared sat down next to me with a plate full of food in front of him. "Are you going to eat all of that?" I asked, and he looked at me like I was stupid.

"No. This apple is yours." He said, smiling…

I sighed, and leaned away from him. He froze. "What?" He asked, cupping my face in his hands and pulling my face to look at him.

I pulled away from him, laying my head down on the armrest while pretending to be interested in the design. "I- I was just kidding. You can have whatever you want off this plate." He said, shoving it on the coffee table. "Please look at me, princess." He begged and I could picture the pout on his face.

"Ok," I said, taking a few strawberries in my hands. I looked up at Jared, and he was shaking his head at me. I laughed. He seemed overjoyed that he had accomplished my happiness and that it was so powerful that it made me laugh.

I ate the 5 strawberries and when I was done I looked back up to see Jared put the empty plate on the coffee table. I grabbed his arm, and wrapped mine around it. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he used his other hand to play with my hair.

I could really get used to this.


	5. Embry

"Um, Kim?"

"What?" I asked, irritated that he couldn't just let me sit there in silence.

"Paul, Sam and I have to go out for a few hours… we'll be right back here, ok?" I nodded my head, and he got up. He paused in front of me, and I looked up into his eyes.

"Wha-" His lips met mine, roughly. Again I was surprised, but I kissed him back quickly. His hand went behind me neck to hold me there, while I wrapped my arms around his waist. He sighed, and pulled away. I slid my arms tighter around him, and laid my head on his chest. "Please don't go," I whispered. Jared sighed again.

"I have to. We do this every day." He said, and then said something under his breath about Embry Call. I nodded, and reluctantly let him go. He took a step back, and ran a hand through his hair. "See you later," He sighed again.

"See you soon," I said back, and he turned around and walked out the door.

I never knew how boring it was without him. It had only been twenty minutes, and I was already bored, and going back home. Emily would tell Jared where I was.

_Sam! I hate you! Making me do patrol while I just met my angel! What's up with that? _I screamed at him in my thoughts. Paul rolled his eyes, while Sam snorted.

_Well, since Embry Call is about to phase; we need to keep an eye on him. _Sam said, and stopped in front of his house.

_Great, well since you've got him under control… I'll be getting back to Kim_ I thought, but Sam growled (in his thoughts)

_No, you and Paul patrol like normal._ Sam said, and I sighed in my thoughts (again I might add). Sam rolled his eyes, but froze when he heard Embry… relieve himself of the contents of his stomach.

_Gross_ Paul thought, and I grimaced.

_Poor guys' close._ Sam thought, regretfully. He loved the idea of having another wolf help us, but hated what he would have to give up.

_You know… Jacob's getting bigger._ Paul pointed out, remembering him with Bella. He was talking to in his garage while fixing up the 'bikes'.

_Yeah, that'll be good for Embry._ _He'll need a close friend… just not so good for Quil._ Sam pointed out. There was a crash from inside, and Sam heard Embry groan. He walked up to his window and saw him on the ground, shaking like we did when we first changed. _I'll go in and get him. You guys just get over here._ Sam ordered, and then he was gone.

We got ready to go to help him, but then I smelt something… bad.

Vampire.


	6. Vampire

_Crap, Jared. You just stalk it and make sure it doesn't get away _Paul ordered, running as hard as he could toward Sam.

He rounded to see Sam pushing Embry out of the house, and then his mind was gone.

That left me with the vampire. I crept closer, and found out it was a young girl… about my age, with dark black hair. She froze when I stepped on a twig and it snapped. She turned her red eyes on me, but instead of anger, and thirst I saw confusion and abandonment.

_What the hell!_ Embry screamed. I backed up a little bit when she hissed at me. What _is that?_ Embry asked.

_It's a vampire._ Sam said, while Paul was running my way.

_Wait! I don't think she wants to hurt anybody._ Paul howled loudly, and smirked when he saw her flinch and hiss again.

_Regardless, she killed someone. It's her turn._ Paul said, but Sam sighed. _Oh, please don't go all soft._

_What the heck is going on? Embry asked, annoyed._

_Well, there's a vampire, whom we're_ supposed _to kill, and you just phased. _Paul thought.

_Jared, phase and make her feel more comfortable._ Sam ordered while Paul scoffed.

I quickly phased, and slipped on my shorts. I approached her slowly, and she froze when she caught my scent. "Hey,"

"Hey?" She asked, making fun of me. She doubled over laughing, and I was confused.

"Well… I need to speak with you." I said, and she calmed down.

"You're going to kill me now, aren't you?" She asked sadly.

"I don't know. My Alpha's on his way over here now. You caused another one of us to phase." I explained, and sat down next to her. "You know… you don't have to kill innocent people." I stated, and she sighed. I could still smell the blood on her breath which was _disgusting._

"I know, and I've been trying… I just can't." she said, looking down.

"Hey, leach!" Paul said loudly while pushing aside a fallen log and walking towards us. "You think you can just come onto our land and kill all our people?" HE asked her menacingly.

She shrank back, and I sighed. "Paul, stop. Wait until Sam gets here." Paul sat down next to me grumbling. "Hot head," I muttered, and she laughed. "See? She's still got her human-ness in her!" I yelled, and she laughed harder.

"You guys are funny," She said, and took a deep breath. She winced a little bit, but we ignored it. "So when is your Alpha supposed to get here?"

"Any minute now," Paul replied quickly, and stood up. Just then, Sam burst through scaring her. She jumped to her feet and crouched.

"Sorry," Sam said, raising his hands.

"Is this the famous Alpha I've heard so much about?" She asked, and we nodded. She relaxed and sat back down. "What?"

"You can either agree to never come here again or we'll rip you to pieces right now." Sam said, and she deliberated.

"I'll leave," She said, standing up and taking off in the opposite direction.

"Well… that was easy," I whispered, and we all took off.

Embry was sitting against a fallen log, hidden from everyone. Sam stripped and phased, and Embry tensed. "Guess he just told him we don't save our clothes," Paul smirked, and phased, also. I stood there, and Sam looked back at me.

"Can I go?" I asked, and Sam nodded.

Well, that was that.


	7. KenzieKAT's Fan Page

Hey, if you really love my Fan fictions I have a Face book favorite's page: KenzieKAT's Fan fictions.


	8. After Patrol

I was sitting on my bed, just staring at the wall. It was so boring here, and I've done everything I could think of. _Everything._

There was a sound at my window, and I froze. Since my room was so quiet and my mom was right down the hall she might've heard it. After a few seconds I moved from my bed, and walked over to the window.

I pulled up the blinds as quietly as I could, and jumped.

Jared was there crouching on my window seal. "Jared," I hissed, shoving the window up so he could slide through. "Get in here,"

He did as he was told, and then went to sit on my bed. I followed him, and sat next to him. "I missed you," I said, leaning into his side. He wrapped his arm around me tightly and inhaled not-so-subtly. "Did you just sniff me?" I asked, giggling.

He nodded into my hair, and I moved so my legs were on either side of his. I rose up to my knees so I could finally be taller than him, and he smiled.

"You know, I really like this position," He said, and leaned up to me.

I pulled back a fraction of an inch, and he pouted. I smirked down at him, cupped his cheeks and pressed my lips against his. He arms wound around me, resting on my sides. The only problem… I'm _extremely_ ticklish. As soon as his hands rested, I flinched, laughed, and fell on the ground.

"Sorry," I gasped, getting back up. "Um… I'm really ticklish." I whispered, and his smiled was blinding.

"Oh, _really_?" He asked, getting up and making his way to me.

"Jared… My parents are downstairs." I managed to squeak out.

He frowned, stepped up to me, and wrapped his arms around me. I tensed, waiting for his hands to grab my sides, but he didn't. HE just leaned down to my ear. "We'll be quiet," He whispered, and started tickling me.

I was trying to get out of his arms, but I couldn't. I was laughing too hard for one, and his arms were like steel restraints. "Jared, stop," I managed to gasp.

"Oh, alright," HE said, letting me go. I fell to my knees, and collapsed on my side. I was panting for breath while Jared just chuckled and sat down .

"That was so mean," I whined, getting up and taking my place next to him.

"Kim, I need to tell you something." He said, looking at me nervously.

"Alright, what?" I asked, and we sat there for a very long time. Just sitting. Not talking, not moving, just sitting.

He took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf," He finally said.


	9. AN

Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. It turns out my laptop crashed… which means it broke BTW so I couldn't do anything but edit the already existing Chapters on the house computer. I didn't want the rest of my family to find the stories I'm planning on writing, which are AWESOME!

So in a few weeks when my computer gets back I will update.


	10. Imprinting

_**Hey guys… Sorry it took so long. My laptop still isn't back but I'm afraid that if I don't keep writing some of my stories I'll lose the spark I had when I began them.**_

_**I came up with a LOT of other stories to write but I'm gonna try to finish these 5 first. ILY!**_

_KIM_

"A what?" I asked, tilting me head to the side, and leaning forward so my head was resting on his warm shoulder.

"Werewolf," He whispered, resting his lips against my hair. He sighed, waiting for my response.

"I can't believe this," I whispered, shaking my head against his shoulder.

"Kim, please. It's true… I know it sound crazy, and I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner-" I cut him off by kissing him lightly, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Jared. It's not that you turn into a big ball of fur. It's that I'm in love with a big ball of fur." I whispered. "I know you probably don't feel that way about me because I've only been your girlfriend for a day… and you only just started to notice me, I-"

It was his turn to cut me off by kissing me. "Kim," He breathed, running his hands through my hair. "I love you, too. I have since the very first time I laid eyes on you after I phased." He whispered.

"Jared," I sighed. I really didn't want to discuss this topic with him right now. "That's why I was so insecure when you first started to notice me. It only happened after you phased. It makes me think that you don't really want me."

"Kim…" He groaned. "There's something I haven't told you yet." He said, sitting up straight, but kept his hands in my hair. "There's this thing that we do. Sam is the only other one that's done it… and I really can't wait for Paul to," He whispered under his breath.

"It's called imprinting. It's like… like gravity." I just stared at him. "Let me re-phrase…" He took a deep breath, while I sat there waiting for him to continue. "It's like, once you phase and you see her for the first time… She's your everything, she's everything you'll ever want, and be there for her. It's like love at first sight, but it's more… Real. Like when you're away from her, it hurts, and the same the other way around. You've felt it haven't you? Felt the pull to me?"

I nodded, not able to look anywhere but at his eyes. He smiled. "Yeah… I know I didn't explain it right, but just know that I love you, and no matter what anybody else says I always will, and I will never love you any less." He smiled again, and then froze.

"What is it?"

"Your dad," He whispered, and then vanished.

My door swung open right as Jared closed my closet door. "Hey Kimmy." He said, smiling.

"Hey, dad." I said back.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me alone tonight." He said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get out of my work clothes and then meet you down in the car, ok?"

"Alright, dad." I said smiling at him. He smiled back, and then left.

Jared opened the closet door, and walked out pouting. "What?" I asked, getting off my bed, and going over to him.

He took me in his arms, kissing the top of my head. "I wanted to spend the whole night with you." He whispered. I looked up at him, and kissed his bottom lip that was sticking out.

"Maybe tomorrow," I whispered.

"Or I could stay here until you get back," he suggested.

"We'll see. It depends on what he wants to tell me tonight." I replied, and Jared sighed, letting his breath fan over my face.

"Alright." He said, straightening back up and going over to my window.

"Hey?" I called after him. He turned around, a confused expression on his face. I sighed, and walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around him again, and he smiled down at me. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too." He replied, leaning down to kiss me.


	11. AN Choice

Ok, so I've come up with some new ideas for ya. Review and tell me which two you want me to publish first:

's older sister leaves her baby with him, and Embry imprints on her.

and Embry are having their 2 year anniversary. Paul phases, so they move back to La Push, and later Embry phases and imprints.

and Halli are Seth and Leah's cousins. Brady imprints on Halli, and Paul imprints on Anni.

OR

runs into Jake's cousin Mallyssa and imprints.


	12. News

"So, dad? What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"Table for two, please?" My dad said, and the lady led us to our table.

"Dad?" I asked, looking at him wiht my 'tell-me-now- look.

"Well... you know how this whole week your mother hadn't been feeling well?" He asked, and I nodded. "Well she was pregnant." My dad said, looking down at the table.

"Was?" I asked, confused. "Can you only by pregnant for a week?" I asked myself... No, I don't think so unless... "She had a miscarrage?" I gasped. My dad nodded, but I didnt know what to say... I never met him or her, I never had a relationship with them...

"Well, it happened last night. Your mother was so freaked out and stressed that she filed a divorce." He said, lifting his eyes up to meet mine.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" The waitress asked nicely.

"Water," I said,

"Two waters."

"Ok, I'll be right out with those. Would you like any apitizers?"

"No thanks." My dad said, knowing if we got some we'd never actually eat our meal.

"Ok, I'll have those right out." She said, then walked over to the table behind us.

"She thinks that because of that we are not as... compatible as we used to be." My dad replied, tears forming in his eyes.

"I-I don't understand. Are you letting her divorce you?" I demanded, raising to my feet.

"Kimmy, please." My father begged, and I sat back down. "I don't want to... but I love your mother and would do anything to make her happy... I- I don't want to lose you two. You know that I love you very much. But if this is what your mother wants then I have to agree to it." He whispered, but the look on his face told me there was more.

"What else aren't you telling me?" I asked, knowing what he was going to say.

"Here are those waters." She said, sitting them down in front of us. "Do you know what you'd like to eat?" She asked, looking between us.

"I do'nt want anything." My dad said, she looked at me.

"A Grilled Cheese please." I said, smiling.

"Ok, fries, baked potatoe or sweet potatoe?" She asked.

"Fries please."

"Great," She said, writing it down. I'll be out with that in a moment." She left rather quickly.

"Well?" I asked.

"Kim, you're mother doesn't want you under her custody. She said that you look too much like me, and would bring back memories. And she's afraid you'll show her what she missed with the miscarage." HE looked back down at the table.

"But, daddy... do you want me?" I asked, and his head shot up.

"Of course I do. I love you so much. The rez even offered to let me live in a free house, but only if you come with me." He said, hoping I woulnd't ask why.

"Why?" I asked anyways.

"Because you're Jared's imprint. The reservation can't afford for a wolf's imprint to move to some other place. Jared's probably hearing this same thing right now. He didn't set this up, Billy, and Old Quil did." He said.

"Really? I'm that important to him?" I asked.

"Yes, I was once a Protector too. I imprinted on your mother. She just can't see past the miscarage to understand that we're perfect for each other." He said, breaking down.

"Oh, daddy." I said, trying to hold back my tears. "Maybe she'll get over it. Just wait a week and see what happens then. Don't sigh right away." I said, and he looked up at me.

"I already signed them. I couldn't hesitate to give her what she wanted." He said.

"Ok, here you go." The lady said, setting the food down in front of me.

"Thanks," I whispered, and ate a french fry.

"KIM!" I heard someone yell from the entrance.

"Jared? Dad, can I-" He nodded, and I got up from the table and walked to the entrance. There I saw these men trying to keep him from entering and I knew if he really wanted to get in he could easily throw them off of him. "Jared?" A gasped. He stopped and looked up at me. "He's with me. Get over here." I said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm so sorry," He sighed, picking me up in his arms.

"It's alright. You really wanted to see me." I said, brushing it off as if it were nothing.

"No, about your parents." He said in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh, right..." I said, then looked at all the people standing around and staring at us. "Um... why don't we go back to the table?" I suggested. He nodded and set me on my feet but kept my hand fastened securly in his.

"Dad, Jared came." I said, sitting in my seat, while Jared slid in beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to him.

"Hello, there. I have to thank you. If you wouldn't have imp-"

"Would you like anything to drink?" The waitress asked, giving Jared a once over.

"No thank you." He said, smiling politly.

'"Alright, just call if you need anything." She said smilng. Jared quickly smiled at me, and I knew that look. I broke off half of my Grilled Cheese and gave it to him.

"Speaking of call, how's Embry doing?" I asked, looking up at Jared, and finishing my half of the Grilled Cheese.'

"He hasn't told his mom, and she worried about him. He thinks he's on the verge of getting kicked out of his house. If he does he'll probably come live with me." He said, eyeing my dad.

"You have your own house?" My dad asked, and Jared sighed,

"Kinda... me and Paul live in it together..."

"But it's just the two of you?" My dad pressed.

"Daddy," I scolded.

"Yes, sir it is. But I don't spend too much time there. Most of it is spent patrolling or at Sam and Emily's place." He said, trying to brush it off.

My dad leaned back against the backrest. "And how old are you again?" My dad asked.

Jared smirked. "I'm only 17 sir. I'll turn 18 next week."

"How are you living in your own house then?" I asked.

"Paul is 19. We just both make the payments on it." He said, looking at me.

"And how many rooms are there?" My dad asked quizically.

"Well right now there's only two... one for me and one for Paul... but if Embry does have to move in we'll make a little garge-like house for him."

"Oh, that's nice." My dad said surprised.

"Yeah, now that he's part of the pack he's like a little brother." Jared said, trying to hide a smile.

"So... are we ready for the check?" The waitress asked, staring at Jared.

"Yes, ma'am we are." My dad said, pulling out a 20. Keep the change." HE said, winking.

She smiled back... and then quickly ran off. All three of us laughed, and then made our way out to the car.

"So, Jared? How did you get here?" I asked, lacing my fingers through his.

"I ran here." He said, opening the passanger side door for me.

"Actually, Kim? I think it'd be a better idea for you to not come around the house for a little bit." My dad said, looking down.

"Oh..." I said, looking down.

"I can take her to my house." Jared offered. "Or... to Sam and Emily's." He said quickly when my dad frowned.

"That would be nice. I like Sam. He's doing a great job of keeping you boys in check." My dad said, approvingly.

"Yeah, he's great." Jared agreed.

"What time do you think it'd be ok for me to come home?" I asked, and my dad sighed again. Oh, no...

"I think it'd be best if you just... stayed away for a little while. Let your mom cool down." My dad said, opening his door. "Just stay at Sam and Emily's tonight. We'll see what happends from there. I love you Kimmy." He said, sliding into his car.

"Love you too." I whispered, trying not to cry because I just got kicked out of my house.

"Hey, cheer up." Jared said smiling. "You get to be with me all night.

"Yeah," I agreed, but didn't look up.

"Kim?" Jared asked, turning me to face him. He sighed and titled my chin up. "I love you." He said, kissng my lightly.

"I love you too." I smiled after he pulled away.


	13. Another One?

"So it's almost 8, what do you want to do?" Jared asked, keeping his arms around me even after my dad left.

"Well... I don't remember if I've even seen you in wolf form." I said quietly. He grinned.

"No, you haven't." He said and kissed me. Let's walk for a little bit then I'll let you see me." He said, and never stopped smiling.

"Alright," I said smiling as widely as I could.

"Here," He said, grabbing my hand and pushing me into some of the trees. He looked around in a full 360, then grinned. "Ok, close your eyes." He said, and I did. I even turned around cuz I'm just that much of a drama queen.

I turned back around after I felt a cold push against my lower back. I turned around to see a huge wolf right there next to me. I jumped slightly, but didn't freak out.

"I love you," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his head. He growled lightly, but not in a dangerous way. "Does that mean you love me?" I asked, and he nodded his wolf-ish head. "Knew it." I whispered, and smiled widely.

I stood there for a while, and eventually my legs started hurting. "Don't move," I whispered, and he nodded. I walked over to his back, and getting courage I didn't know I had, I grabbed a fistfull of his hair and pulled myself up onto his back. "Chill," I said, rubbing his neck. "This is really no different than a piggy back ride... it's just you're a wolf instead of a man." I said, and he shrugged.

"Can we go home?" I asked, leaning so I was laying down against him. He nodded and then slowly started to walk. "Go a little bit faster." I complained and he did. I smiled. "Such a good doggy," I laughed.

He stopped completly and turned around. "I was just kidding." I said, and then looked up at the pale white person standing right behind us. "Oh, crap." I grabbed a fistfull of his hair, and made myself promise not to let go.

"Get me home," I whispered, and he slowly started to back up. "Maybe he's nice." I tried, and the vampire grinned.

"I'm actually looking for someone you might know." He said, stepping up to us. "Her name is Merissa." Jared shook his head.

"Yeah, I don't know her either." I said, and Jared shook with laughter. "What's so funny?" I demanded, knowing he couldn't talk. And then with no warning whatsoever Jared turned copletly around and ran as fast as he could towards La Push. I closed my eyes, and held on tight, and hoped I wouldn't fall off. That's the last thing I'd need. I opened my eyes a few seconds later and saw the Forks welcome sign and got confused.

Jared stopped suddenly, and I looked around. "Why are we at Forks High?" I asked, and hoped off. "I'll stay." I promised.

Jared backed up and phased. I forgot to close my eyes this time, and saw everything. My face got really red. "I'm sorry," I said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry about it." He said, and was blushing too.

"So why are we here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Um... there are other vampires here and I knew I wouldn't be able to make it to La Push while worrying about going too fast with you." He said, wrapping me in his arms.

"What was so funny?" I asked, hugging him back.

"That you had no problem talking to him." He said, and chuckled.

"Why do I smell smoke?" I asked, looking around.

"They got him. We're not allowed to hunt anywhere else but La Push. That's the only reason I didn't attack him when I first saw him. The Cullens probably found him." Jared explained, letting his arms fall, and taking my hand.

"Wanna walk or ride on my back again?" He asked, smiling.

"How far is it?" I asked, not remembering.

"A few miles." He grinned when he saw my face.

"Wolf or man?" I asked, and he smiled wider.

"Man," He said, turning around and backing up to me. "Jump," He said, with his hands ready to catch my thighs.

"Ok..." I said, and jumped pitifully. I ended up knocking both of us down. "Maybe you should hold me and then stand up." I suggested and he laughed.

He grabbed me, and placed me against his back and then stood up. "Better?" He asked, and I smiled and nodded. "I love you,"

"I love you too." I said, wrapping my arms tighter around him.

"I love you more." He said and I grinned.

"Doubt it. Faster, I wanna see Sam and Emily again." I giggled, jumping up and down out of excitement.


	14. Emily

"Hey, Kim. Jared." Embry greeted us, after coming back from Emily's kitchen.

"Hey, Embry." I grinned and sat down.

"So, Sam. I need to talk to you." Jared said, and they went outside. I head Jared talking and then Sam sigh. Embry's eyes snapped to mine. No doubt he just heard what Jared said.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Emily said.

I shrugged, playing with the hem of my shirt. "So, Kim. How far have you and Jared gone?" Embry asked, grinning.

"Well, we met in Port Angelas today... but I haven't been to Seattle with him yet." I said, thinking. Emily giggled and Embry laughed loudly. "What?" I asked, looking around. Emily shook her head, and Emby kept laughing.

"Kim?" Sam asked, and I rose to my feet and went over to him.

"Yes?"

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need." He said, and Jared wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you," I said relieved.

He nodded and walked over to Emily.

I never really thought about what was going on until Sam said I could stay with him. Then I realized that there was no turning back from this. I sighed, and turned into Jared's embrace. I didn't even realize that I was crying until Jared's shirt got wet right around where my eyes were.

"Kim, it's ok. It's going to be fine." He whispered in my ear. I shivered, but still didn't stop crying.

I shook my head. "No, it won't. My mom and dad are getting a divorce, and she doesn't even _want_ me!" I wailed, and Jared took me outside.

"Kim, look at me." He said after a minute. I met his eyes, and we wiped a tear off my face with his thumb. "I love you, ok? I'm not going to leave you. I will be here for you through all of this, ok?" He promised, kissing me lightly.

"Thank you," I sighed when we parted. I nodded, whiped my face, and then led me back inside.

"Kim, are you hingry?" Emily asked me, walking into the living room. "Sam told me," She said, sitting down next to me and taking the hand Jared wasn't holding.

"I'm sorry I'm intruding like I am."

"No, it's alright. I moved here because of my parents. Only unlike you, _neither_ of them wanted me. I moved inwith Leah and met Sam. Now I"m the happiest I have been my entire life." She said, playing with my hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and she hugged me.

"Come on, come eat something." She said, pulling me to my feet and leading me into the kitchen.


	15. Emily's Comfort

"So, you'll sleep in the guest bedroom. Please excuse the mess in there, no one's been in there in a while." Emily said, pointing to a door right next to the couch.

I nodded my head, still upset that I had to live with them instead of my actual family.

I was upset because I lost a baby brother, or sister.

I was upset because my father didn't even bother to try to fight it.

I was upset because my mother didn't want me.

I was just... very upset.

"Hey, what's up?" Jared asked coming up from behind me.

"Nothing," I sighed, sitting down on my new bed.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this." He murmered, cupping my face.

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"I just want to go to sleep. It's late." I said, crawling under the blankets.

"Ok, can I stay with you?" He asked, and I nodded. He crawled up next to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I mumbled, and I could feel his grin against my hair.

"I love you too."

"Kim! Wake up!" Emily called from down stairs. I groaned and rolled over, trying to block everybody out.

"Kim!" Sam yelled, but not like yell yell.

"No," I whined.

I heard Emily giggle, and then some sizzling over there.

"Is that... bacon?" I asked, sitting up. Only then did I realize that Jared was gone...

"He's on patrol." Sam shouted, probably hearing my heart beat.

"Thanks," I said, getting up. I stepped down, surprised to find a bag there.

"Jared brought it." Emily said, answering my unasked question.

"Oh, ok." I said, shuffling through it. "Finally," I grinned, pulling out my toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Where's-"

"Right next door." Sam said.

Wow, they're getting psycic.

"Thanks," I said, walking in there.

After I did everything I had to, I walked into the kitchen to see Sam sitting at the table, staring at Emily while she cooked.

"Hey." Sam said, never taking his eyes off Emily.

"Goodmorning." I said back.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, setting down a plate right in front of me and Sam.

"Great," I mumbled, still unpet I wasn't in my own bad last night.

"Kim, you don't have to lie." Sam said, hearing my heart again.

"It's just... hard you know?" I asked, choking back tears.

"Yeah, I know." Emily said, hugging me.

"I mean... I don't want my parents together if they don't want it... but I don't want tme to be separated. I'm not being selfish am I?" I asked, and Emily shook her head.

"No, of course not. I wanted my parents to stay together." Sam said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's just so screwed up! He imprinted on my mom! They should be together forever!" I wailed.

"Kim, it'll be ok. They both still love you." Emily said, rubbing my back.

"He said my mother didn't want me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. She just doesn't want the constant reminder of him in her face all day." Sam said.

"But..."

"Kim, it'll be fine." Emily said one last time, and then let go of me to eat.

"Thanks, Emily." I mumbled, and then started eating.

I want Jared...


	16. New Room

"Hey, baby. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I figured you'd sleep in." Jared said, coming in while wiping mud and leaves out of his face adn ahir.

"It's alright."

"You know, you can come over to mine and Paul's house, we cleaned a bedroom out last night for you." He said, stroking my hair. I nodded, burying my face in his neck. "I love you Kim." He said, moving his hands to my back.

"I love you too."

"Come on, let's go." He said, pulling me up off the couch. "All your stuff in your room?"

"Yeah."

"Waait here. I'll be right back."

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night." I said when Sam walked into the living room.

"You're welcome. You're pack now. You're family." He said, continuing outside.

"Come on, Kim. Let's go."

"Thanks Emily!" I yelled over my shoulder before Jared pulled me through the door.

We walked in silence, only thr grass under our feet making squishy noises. It must've rained last night some time.

"Here we are." He said, pulling me up onto a nice little porch that led into a little but nice looking house.

"Wow," I sighed, walking in. It wasn't like a typical house that two boys lived in. It was nice and dark, but clean and cozy at the same time. There was a tv on a plain black wood shelf against the window.

There was a rug, light brown with dark brown spots. Right in front if it was a cream looking couch. Next to it was a little side table with about 4 coasrters, the remote, a book, and a can of unopened soda.

"Nice place."

"You like it? It's not much, but we're usually never here so we don't get a lot of stuff for it." He said, towing me along, down a hallway, and into a room. "This will be your room." Paul came out of the closet with a bunch of dust all over his white shirt.

"Cool." i mumbled, looking around. There wasn't much. Just a bed, and a dresser.

"Sorry... we're both kinda low on money right now but we got you what you needed."

"Yeah, thanks." I said, taking my bag from Jared and sitting it down on my bed.

Welcome to your new room, Kim.


	17. Nothing

Looking back, I had a great life.

Well… my mom left and I haven't hear from her in 8 years, but everything else is great.

Jared and I got married, and my dad has a new girlfriend.

Within the first year of our marriage, Paul imprinted, bought his own house for them, and so we turned his room into a nursery. Yeah, a nursery. We currently have a 6 year old boy named James, and 4 year old boy named Luke, a 2 year old girl named Mikayla, and 2 one year old twin boys named Drew and Jake.

Apparently there's this mean girl at school that's James' girlfriend. Luke went out and got himself a girlfriend, even though it's Mikayla… He just wanted to be like his older brother. Mikayla thinks guys are icky, because she's in the cootie stage, and Drew doesn't do anything but pass gas like his dad. Jake however is just like the man we named him after. He's independent, and doesn't take no for an answer.

If any of my kids want something, they get it. Doesn't matter how many times we say no, they find someone to say yes. Even though Drew and Jake don't talk yet, except a few words, but nothing serious.

Jared is the new Alpha, because Sam and Paul both retired to take care of their imprints and children. Sam and Emily have… 8 kids. All of them are pairs of twins, too so it was two at a time. There's Josh and Mike, both 2, Kara, and Ashley, both 4, Sam Jr. and Emily Jr. were next, they're 6 now. They were quite a handful. We actually thought they weren't gonna make it. Emily got sick, as did they. Well, technically only Emily Jr. did, but because they were together in the uterus, it passed to him. Cameron, and Brianna were next, both 8, and ready to tell everybody what to do like little brats… but I still love them. Finally, my favorite two twins, Brittany and Courtney. They're 14, and are a really big help when I'm watching their siblings after school.

Paul and him imprint, Sarah only have two kids. John and Mercy. They're not twins, but they were born in the same year. John in February, and Mercy in December. They're both 6, which is good because now I don't have to watch them on top of Sam and Emily's kids.

Leah stopped phasing and went on to college and is now married, in Wisconsin, with 3 kids Emily (After Emily of course), Harry (For her Father) and Lola (Her best friend in college. Emily is 4, Harry is 8, and Lola is 14.

Seth never imprinted, so he married his high school sweet heart, Casey. They haven't had any kids because she has an infection in a place you need to have kids. He's been handling it great, even though he's still phasing. I really hope he doesn't imprint, even though that sounds so horrible.

Embry imprinted on Brittany, so he'll be phasing for a long time. He's actually the Beta of the pack now that Quil retired when Claire turned 18. He said he was tired of the same thing, and since she was old enough, he could finally age with her. She's technically two years older than him, because he was 16 when he phased.

Jake hasn't come back since Sam retired. He doesn't want to be the new Alpha, and knows Jared will have to offer it to him and he'll have no reason to turn it down. He really doesn't want to be in charge of this. I can't say I blame him, though. Jared's too exhausted to spend time with his kids because he's always up and about.

Collin and Brady imprinted and moved to different states and we haven't heard from them since. We miss them like crazy and will always welcome them back, but it still hurt. The only reason we knew they moved was because when Jared went to yell at them for not showing up for patrols. We figured they just ran off to get a break but then we received a letter in the mail. They weren't planning on coming back or seeing us ever again, because we "ruined" their high school experience.

There have been 8 wolves to phase since all this happened, and a few of them live with us. There's another John, Mark and Lewis that moved in with us since their parents all kicked them out of their houses a week after they phased for the first time. Caden and Madix phased after them. They're twins, but look nothing alike, and don't act anything like each other. Lisa, Carri and Samantha are the new girl wolves. They phased after Leah left, so she was the only girl wolf until she moved.

This is my family, and we will always be together.

Even though some of us will move on, and start new lives, for now, nothing can separate us.

Nothing.


End file.
